Collection of Assignments
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Term 1
1. Fairytales (1)

**Title:** Ice Cream and Happiness **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Fairytales (Assignment 1) : Write a minor character, a character that everyone seems to overlook and not give enough love to. (Your minor Character should have no more then 3000 stories written for them on the site including mature stories.) - Extra Prompts : [Animal] Cat, [Name] Zezolla, [Phrase] Bippity Boppity Boo!, [Dialogue] "It's... you.", [Emotion] Worthlessness, [Word] Care, [Color] Blue, [Word] Rainbow, [Word] Unknown, [Item] Wand - Extra Credit : Include a fat mouse named Gus Gus and a cat named Lucifer in your story.  
 **Word Count:** 980  
 **Summary:** Florean Fortescue spends a couple of hours getting to know his niece.

* * *

 _Dearest brother,_

 _I would be grateful if you were able to take care of Maisy for just a few hours on Saturday. I'll drop her off at 3. As you know, the magical world is unknown to her so if you could talk to her - maybe walk around Diagon Alley, that would be great._

 _Let me know if that's alright._

 _Thanks,_

 _Frederick._

* * *

Florean stared down at the letter and sighed. He'd received it only a few days ago, hardly enough time to prepare. He had never met his brother's family, and rarely even saw the man. Frederick had retreated to the muggle world as soon as he could, never comfortable in a world that he could never truly be a part of. The sense of worthlessness that so many like him felt had proved to be too much. His parents had been glad, it was an easy solution to the embarrassing problem of having a squib for a son. They were never a close family, and after Frederick left they had grown further apart. Frederick had never told his children about his family, about the world in which he had come from, clearly holding onto the foolish hope that neither of them would inherit the magical ability. Now he was supposed to take responsibility for his niece for an entire afternoon. Florean didn't know the first thing about looking after children. Fortunately, he did have one advantage; what better place in which to entertain an eleven year old than an ice cream shop?

He looked up as the chimes above the door sounded to see a little girl waltzing past the closed sign. Florin smiled a reluctant smile and raised a hand in greeting.

"Ah. It's... you..."

She seemed undeterred by his less than enthusiastic greeting and simply grinned up at him. "I'm Maisy. Dad says that you're uncle Florean"

"You came here by yourself?" He asked. Surely he was right to be concerned? Children didn't just run about the place alone did they?

"Nope. I brought Zezolla." He winced as the girl dragged a kitten out of her bag before releasing it onto the ground. The poor cat looked more than relieved to be free and curled itself happily around Florean's ankles.

"Zezolla?" Florean clarified, unsure whether he'd heard right. "What kind of a name is that?"

"A princess's name. It's from a fairy tale"

"Hmph."

She was about to respond defiantly to his mild disapproval but was distracted by a quick movement across the floor, followed by the cat streaking towards it. Florean frowned and leant down, quickly scooping up the ball of fur which had caused the disturbance.

"A mouse!" Maisy squealed, and he sighed.

"Yes. This is Gus Gus."

"You shouldn't have a mouse in a cafe. You should get a cat like Zezolla."

"This mouse is special. I've known him for a very long time." The mouse had been a present from his parents when he'd left school, and it was a miracle that he'd lived as long as he had. Clearly that wasn't going to continue if certain children and cats were left to their own devices. "And besides, I have a cat."

"You do?"

Clearly neither he nor Gus Gus were going to get any peace until he'd dragged the poor cat out of his resting spot.

"Lucifer! Come here."

Maisy clapped her hands as the lean black cat slunk out of the kitchen. Florean sighed. The old cat wasn't used to being dragged around by children, and he didn't want to be responsible if the cat lashed out at the girl. He decided a change of conversation was called for, and cast his mind around for an appropriate topic.

"What do you thing of Diagon Alley, Maisy?"

She looked up at his words, and smiled.

"It's incredible how... real it all is. Back home everyone thinks that magic is something that belongs to fairy godmothers who can change your life with a wave of a wand and some nonsense." She looked around, gesturing with a spoon.

"Abracadabra! Bippity boppity boo!"

Florean watched her, his bemusement obvious.

She turned back to him with a grin. "Now I have a real wand though. Look!" She grabbed a wand box from her bag and opened it to show him. There was indeed a wand inside, but when she reached for it he stopped her, worried that her next 'spell' might cause some actual damage.

Maisy looked at him, obviously disappointed, and he looked around to find some way to rectify the situation. "Would you like an ice cream?"

"Yes please" She said happily, clearly appeased by his offering.

While Florean made up the cone, his niece continued chattering away. Even when he presented her with the ice cream - a tower of scoops topped off with a cherry and rainbow coloured sprinkles - she kept up the conversation. He found little jobs to do, and all the while she carried on cheerily discussing everything from the weather to her shoes. Eventually it faded, until it was simply a rhythmic background noise, and he found that it was quite nice, not to be alone.

Finally the chatter ceased and he turned around to see the girl watching him expectantly. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her face - her mouth was smeared with blue ice cream. He handed her a napkin, and she giggled as she caught a glimpse of her face reflected in the window.

"Thank you" she said softly, and as he looked down at her face, he knew that this would not be the last time he looked after the girl. Something that he had been missing for years - family, _love -_ had finally found him again, and he wasn't letting go.


	2. DADA (1)

**Title:** Eleutheromania **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** This has some pretty dark themes. Violence/abuse, arranged marriages and just general nastiness are kind of the main themes.  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Defence Against the Dark Arts (Assignment 1) : Write about a character which has failed to cross a hurdle or obstacle in their life, goals, or dreams. The character must experience being setback in their plans.  
 **Word Count:** 796  
 **Notes:** The title means an irresistible longing to be free, possibly suggestive of bordering on an irrational disorder. I think that given where Bellatrix ends up, that's perfect for this, if somewhat pretentious, sorry.  
 **Summary:** Bellatrix wants only one thing - to be free. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be what fate has in store for her.

* * *

Bellatrix is five when she is introduced to Rodolphus Lestrange, the boy whom she is to marry. Of course, she doesn't know who he is, only that he is a greedy boy, who steals her toys and who no one stops. She glares at him from her mother's lap, warning him not to get too close.

When she is eight, and Rodolphus is little more to her than a boy who comes for dinner sometimes, she is told that they are to marry. She's too young to understand then. Instead, she dreams of adventures, of flying through the sky, of becoming a great author, or dancer, or perhaps an auror.

It isn't until she is eleven that she begins to comprehend that her future is mapped out for her, and has been since before she was born. She is only a daughter, unimportant, but a marriage to a Lestrange could change that. The only problem - the boy is still selfish and arrogant. He does not care for Bella, thinks of her as nothing more than one girl out of many.

On her thirteenth birthday her father says that she is getting older, that soon she will have her own responsibilities, that she isn't a baby anymore. She agrees, of course she isn't a baby. Little does she know what he means, that she is to be thrown into adulthood.

When she is fifteen Bella realises that there is no escape. She cannot avoid her destiny for much longer. Love is not in the cards for her, she has no choice but an arranged marriage, a marriage for her parents' convenience. Perhaps later she can take a lover, but at fifteen she cares not for such far away thoughts. She wants to fall in love and have an exciting life, one free of other's constraints.

On the night before her wedding she cannot sleep. She is sixteen, and about to be married to a man incapable of love, barely more than a child. It is rumoured that Rodolphus is a violent young man and she doesn't want to wait to find out if that is true. Impulsively she makes a decision. Her life will not be sworn away, she cannot be thrown into despair by parents who don't love her. She is no one's property. Finally she can be free to carry out her own dreams and desires.

But a sixteen year old who has spent her entire life being waited on by servants is not particularly independent. It takes more than courage to escape. Bella is only just past the front doors when the wards activate, freezing her in place.

The sharp crack of apparition echoes through the night and she knows that it is over. Her brief attempt to escape has come to nothing, and now she is in greater danger. Her father's voice hisses with anger as he grabs her wrist, dragging her back inside.

She knows then, that he could kill her. Would kill her, if the marriage with Lestrange didn't mean so much to him. Andromeda is only a girl, too young for Rodolphus to consider for his wife.

Bellatrix is lucky, the fact that she is to be married in the morning saves her from the worst of his anger.

When he is done with her, he follows her to her room, locking the door behind her to ensure that she does not repeat her attempt, but there is no fear of that. Her spirit is crushed. She spends her last hours of freedom staring coldly out of the small window, too exhausted even to cry.

She does not complain the next morning when Andromeda and Narcissa help her wash and dress. She tries to stifle her cries of pain, knowing that it will only bring him satisfaction. Glamour spells hide the worst of the injuries and the rest are concealed beneath her dress.

When they are done she looks beautiful. Her hair is piled up high on her head, cascading down to her shoulders. The dress is incredible, soft silk that falls to the floor, trailing out behind her. The pure white material hides what's underneath, so that no one needs to know about the ugly moments that occur behind closed doors.

Bellatrix holds her head high as she walks through the enormous hall, walking her inevitable path of fate. As she repeats the words that will bind her to him forever, only one thought remains, filling her head.

She has failed. Freedom is not for her, because she could not escape. Now she is stuck, she has no choice, and no matter how she might struggle against it, she knows that this was her last chance.


	3. Divination (1 - Task 1)

**Title:** Not So Happily Ever After **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Divination (Assignment 1) : **BABY:** Signifies something new in life, or more commonly: upcoming pregnancy or current pregnancy. **FLY:** Signifies domestic annoyance - perhaps a partner or spouse is causing irritation in the household. **SUN:** Signifies happiness, success or power. (Task 1)  
 **Word Count:** 745  
 **Notes:** An unhappy Romione, but it isn't Ron's fault this time...  
 **Summary:** Problems in paradise for the golden couple as Ron and Hermione disagree about what they want for their family.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking around her office one last time. Outside, the building was dark, the only sound that of the house elves wandering around, happily tidying away the day's mess. Everyone else had left long ago, with cheery waves of farewell, leaving only her.

Her work wasn't finished - the large piles of parchment still spilling across her desk were proof of that - but she had delayed going home for too long already. A quick glance at her watch showed that it was far later than she had thought, and with that she grabbed her cloak and headed for the fireplace.

The floo journey was short, but the room in which she arrived couldn't have been more different than the one she had left. The living room was a mess, and as she made her way to the kitchen the state of the house did not improve.

The fridge was filled with food, but Hermione found that she wasn't particularly hungry. She had just turned to make a sandwich when the door opened and Ron crept in.

Hermione looked up, moving to briefly peck his cheek before returning to her snack.

"How was your day?" he asked, draping an arm around her waist.

"Well... it might have been better if I hadn't come home to find the house _such_ a dump-" She broke off at Ron's scowl. It wasn't the first time in the last couple of days that she'd mentioned the state of the house, and it was becoming a sore point for both of them.

Hermione hurried to change the topic, before Ron could start another argument. "Anyway, I've got some news."

"Hmm?" Ron looked up, mildly interested, before returning his attention to the slice of cake that he had found and was subsequently demolishing.

Hermione refused to be put off by his uninterested response. She put on a smile, cheerfully delivering her news. "I've been offered the promotion! A new job, in a new department, I would be working with the Office for House-Elf Relocation, it would be a much more important position."

"And longer hours, I suppose?"

She slammed a hand down on the table, glaring at her husband. "Merlin, can't you just be happy for me? This is a huge success, and it would make us all happier!"

"Happy? No. This won't make us happier. Happiness can't be bought with a promotion. All this means is that you'll spend hardly any time at home, even less than you do now. Do you want Rose to grow up without her mother? A child needs her parents."

"Ron that's not fair. You know I love my daughter-"

"And yet you never see her. You don't need this promotion Hermione, neither of us do. We defeated bloody Voldemort! I think that entitles us to take a break."

"Well I'm sorry Ronald, but we can't all be content to simply loaf around all day. Some of us need to work, to actually contribute to society."

"I contribute! Who wakes up when Rose cries in the night? Who takes her to nursery, and picks her up, and walks her home, and reads to her? Who has to deal with the messy dinner times and the tantrums? Who puts her to bed every night, only to repeat the whole thing again the next day?"

"I get it!" Hermione cut off his pointless rant. "Congratulations Ron, you can feed a baby. Well done you."

Ron grabbed his cloak from the back of a chair and stomped towards the door, leaving Hermione wincing at the mud forced into the carpet. Magic could fix that of course, but it was the principle of the thing.

"I'm going out." He said shortly. Hermione looked up at him angrily. Perhaps if they could talk about it they could work something out, but of course Ron was never willing to listen.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Fine." He stared at her, waiting for her to say something - to stop being so damn stubborn. He was supposed to be the hot headed one after all.

"Fine." She refused to even look at him.

When the door slammed behind him she finally looked up, waiting for him to come back. Rose started crying from upstairs and Hermione Granger simply sat in the half lit kitchen, wondering when exactly her life had fallen apart.


	4. History of Magic (1 - Time Period Task)

**Title:** Discord  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : History of Magic (Assignment 1) : Write a story taking place during or soon after the founding of Hogwarts. The inclusion of any or all of the four Hogwarts Founders in your story is optional. (Time Period Task)  
 **Word Count:** 764  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Godric and Rowena discuss some of the fundamental obstacles of the realisation of their dreams.

* * *

Rowena entered her office followed closely by Godric, their golden and dark heads close together as they discussed something animatedly. After several minutes of pacing across the room Rowena flung her hands up in the air in exasperation and whirled around to face her companion.

"Godric this is ridiculous. I mean - your hat? Really? We're going to determine the most important qualities about our students with your hat? Surely some kind of test would be more sensible-"

"Like a quest?" He offered, brightening up at the idea of a way for the students to prove their value. His mind was already full of challenges that they could pose to their students. Anyone who could face a dragon was surely worthy, anyone who could face down a banshee or a werewolf deserved a place at the school. The rest... well if they couldn't face their fears then did they really deserve an education in the magical arts? After all, magic could be dangerous.

Rowena sighed distracting his train of though. She threw herself down into her chair, clearly agitated. "Perhaps the hat isn't such a stupid idea after all. At least it's something that doesn't seem to deeply offend anyone in particular."

He watched, bewildered, at her apparent change of heart. It was a good job that the witch had enough brains for the two of them, for Godric Gryffindor would never be know as an intellectual genius. It was hard enough for him to keep up with her when she knew what she wanted; this state of indecisiveness was impossible to follow.

She continued talking, and although he wasn't sure how she had somehow manage to switch conversation topics he was perfectly happy to simply follow her lead.

"I'm worried about Helga. She's been baking almost non stop for weeks" What he had failed to notice, or perhaps refused to notice, was that this whole plan, everything that they had been working on for years, was slowly but surely tearing them apart.

Predictably, his answer was blunt, to the point, and did nothing to assuage her concerns. "I know. It's bloody annoying." After all, there were only so many cakes that could fit onto the tables in the dining hall, and they certainly weren't going to eat all of them. Much as he did like the witch's cooking, it was hard to cut a dashing figure when one had eaten plate after plate of pies.

Rowena shot her fellow founder a sharp look. "You know that she bakes when she's stressed. At least her hobby is harmless, unlike the duels that you and Salazar seem to be constantly engaged in. You almost burnt down my tapestries yesterday."

Godric groaned. "Don't worry, it's all just a game. Very rarely do I actually want to kill the man."

"Don't even joke about that."

She sighed, pushing her hair back from her face. "Sometimes I wonder what we're even doing here. I mean, this is insane. Who would try to do such a huge project? And if we can't even agree on the simple things, how can we possibly pull this off?"

Godric rolled his eyes. The woman was such a pessimist. Rowena had a brilliant mind, but so rarely did she allow herself to have hope, or put any faith in their chances. All she could see were the problems and when solutions evaded her she gave up too easily

He leant forwards, spreading her papers across the table. "Because we have you. Look at all of this." A sweeping hand gesture encompassed the entire room. Scrolls of parchment were suspended in the air, pictures and sketches and diagrams were pinned to the walls, and books were stacked up in piles everywhere. "Listen. Helga's not the only one who's stressed. You need to relax. We can do this. _You_ can do this."

Rowena looked up at him in surprise. So rarely did he ever say anything so profound that she had forgotten he knew how to motivate them, how to unite them to produce something incredible. After all, Godric was the one with enough confidence and trust in the whole stupid venture for all of them.

"Don't look so surprised. I do have a brain, you know"

She smiled as he returned to his usual self, battling seriousness with humour. He could joke all that he liked, but she knew that underneath he had a much deeper side.

"Come on. We've got work to do."


	5. Herbology (1)

**Title:** Demons in the Night **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Herbology (Assignment 1) : Write about a character in a seemingly deadly situation who manages to get out unharmed. - Extra Prompt : fear [emotion]  
 **Word Count:** 1,922  
 **Notes:** I think that this is the longest one shot I have ever written. It's like, super symbolic as well but it was late when I wrote this so that could be crazy.  
 **Summary:** Harry meets some friends and enemies from his past.

* * *

It was cold. That was the first thing that he noticed when the dizziness had subsided. Harry looked around, trying to work out where the portkey had taken. His head was fuzzy, as if he couldn't quite remember the events which had lead him to be standing alone in a vast expanse.

Fog clouded his vision and prevented him from seeing anything clearly. Dark shadows lay just outside his field of vision, perhaps the outlines of trees, or people, or buildings.

He took a step forward and froze as something moved across his peripheral vision.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" His voice shook slightly and Harry took a deep breath, refusing to allow his fear to overwhelm him.

He didn't get a response, but one of the shadows was definitely moving, advancing towards him. Harry reached for his wand and pulled it out of his back pocket, pointing it at the figure.

"Don't come any closer. I mean it."

"Potter." The figure stepped forward and suddenly Harry recognised him. It seemed odd to see Vincent Crabbe alone, without Malfoy and Goyle, but the face of the boy was unmistakeably his.

"Crabbe? Where's-"

Harry was cut off when Crabbe lunged forward, grabbing the wand out of his hand. Harry ducked, darting backwards, causing the larger boy to stumble.

"No talking."

Harry raised a hand placatingly, unwilling to argue while someone else held his wand. Vincent stepped forward, pulling a knife from somewhere beneath his robes. Harry stepped backwards again, trying to work out whether he could outrun Crabbe. "Listen, you don't have to do that."

"ENOUGH." Crabbe held the knife up, and Harry flinched. "Not so strong now, are you, saviour boy?" He taunted, stepping closer. A second later and his arm was around Harry, his knife cold against the flesh of his neck.

He shook slightly, real fear taking over, and heard Vincent laugh. He felt the knife slip, and a sharp pain as a cut was made. Reflexes that had been honed for years suddenly took over, and he dropped to the ground, throwing the other boy to the ground. Crabbe grabbed him again and Hary kicked him, causing him to roll away in pain. He earned himself only a moment's reprieve before the boy was back, reaching for the discarded knife. Harry got there first, grabbing the blade. When Crabbe lunged for it it seemed natural to move forward, sinking the knife into his chest.

Harry recoiled in horror, throwing the boy away from him. He choked back a sob, crawling towards his school mate. Harry grabbed the other boy, trying to remember what you were supposed to do when someone was losing blood. He tore off his jacket, trying to at least attempt to prevent the blood loss.

It took only seconds for Crabbe to die, the light fading from his eyes as he spasmed briefly before falling still. Harry was about to do something, _anything,_ but a shout from the distance made him look up in panic.

His name echoed through the fog, the shouts sounding as if they were coming from all directions. Harry stood up, spinning around in confusion. The shouts were defintely getting closer. He leant down and grabbed his wand, heading towards his best guess of where the noise was coming from. Harry looked down, noticing that his hands were red with blood; whether it was his or Crabbe's he didn't know. He rubbed it off, grimacing as the red was smeared across his jeans.

"Harry."

He spun around, stumbling a little. She was there, staring at him with insanity in her eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange's hair was unkempt, tumbling down from it's rigid position atop her head. Her black dress was ripped, but it didn't seem to bother her. Bellatrix twirled her wand with one elegant hand, not breaking eye contact.

He stepped back, blinked, and suddenly she was behind him. He turned to face her and she was next to him, her lips brushing his cheeks. He jumped away, unable to escape her whisper.

"Missing my dear cousin, boy?"

Harry tightened his hold on his wand, pointing it at the dark haired woman. She grinned in response, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"You want to do this? I do love to play with my food."

Harry snapped, losing control. "HE WAS ALL I HAD!"

Bellatrix seemed unaffected by his reaction, stepping backwards to remain out of range but otherwise simply smiling more. "Poor baby Potter. All alone in a big bad world."

"SHUT UP!"

"How rude."

"DON'T YOU DARE-" Harry cut himself off, his hand shaking as he slowly pointed the wand at the woman who had killed his godfather. She simply giggled in response, stepping closer, silently daring him to do something.

"You think you can do that? You have to mean it Harry. Have to really want it. Do you want to see me dead? Would that make you happy?"

He stared at her silently, refusing to let her scare him. When he spoke, the words were slow, deliberate.

"Avada kedavra"

Harry felt nothing when she fell backwards, a surprised look on her face. He watched as her eyes fell closed and turned away, ignoring the body behind her.

"Harry?"

He looked around in time to be blinded by a flash. When Harry had regained his vision he saw a young boy, camera slung around his neck.

"Colin? You shouldn't be here."

Harry noticed the look of fear in the boy's eyes as he began to speak.

"Why? Because you'll kill me like you killed her?"

Harry gasped and stepped forward. In response the younger boy moved backwards cautiously. "I won't hurt you Colin. I promise"

"I don't believe you. I saw you kill her Harry."

"Colin please."

"I'll tell them the truth. I'll show them the picture I took. Everyone will know that you killed her. How many others have you killed?"

"Stop." He sped up, walking towards the younger boy, infuriated by the fact that he kept moving away. "Colin I don't want to hurt you."

At that Colin turned and ran, speeding away through the mist. Harry followed, his speed quickly making up for Colin's head start. He was almost there, his hand clutching at the fabric of his cloak, when the ground fell away.

Harry threw himself backwards, falling onto solid ground. He looked around, taking in the cliff edge that he lay at the top of. He edged forwards, looking down to where a crumpled figure lay.

"COLIN"

"He can't hear you."

Harry spun around to find the owner of whoever else had found their way into the wasteland. The ginger hair, blue eyes, and freckles were instantly recognisable.

"George?"

"Fred."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you know me Harry. Always find myself in trouble."

"You should go."

"I can't go Harry. Got some things to say first."

"Fred you can't-"

The redhead cut him off. "Oh but I can. You see, I'm a little worried about my little brother."

"Ron?"

"That'd be the one."

"Who's there?" The voice was sharp, and Harry was about to answer when Fred stepped forwards. The older boy drew his wand, pushing Harry aside.

Two figures moved forwards, hidden by the mist. Harry stepped forwards, his heart pounding in his chest. For what felt like eternity they stood there waiting for someone to make a move.

The red light was sudden but Harry had enough time to react, throwing up a shield charm around himself. It was followed by several more and Harry flinched as each one hit the shield. When the attack finally stopped he looked around, heartbeat slowly returning to normal.

Harry glanced to the left and gasped. Fred lay on the ground, unmoving,

"Don't bother. Hit him with three stunners, he's not coming round." The voice called out.

"Hit _him_? But you were aiming for me-" Harry spoke more to himself than to the others, but they replied anyway.

"Shield charms can deflect stunning spells. So I guess, in a way, you're the one who killed him."

Harry's wand arm was up, pointing at the figure, before he even knew what he was doing. "This wasn't me!"

"Are you sure?" The woman stepped forwards and the curse was out of his mouth before he could think. He recognised her before the green light hit her but by then it was too late.

"NO." The shriek from the other man was inhuman and he fell to his knees, clutching the woman to him.

"Remus?"

Remus looked up at Harry, still cradling Tonks. His eyes were accusing and his voice hollow. "You killed her."

"She killed Fred! She was going to hurt me."

"I loved her"

Harry stared at him, aware that he was in some way responding wrongly but the shock was numbing him, confusing his emotions. "I thought you loved _me_."

"Love you? You're just James' son. A burden. I had no choice but to look after you, but you're just like your father."

"My father was your best friend."

Remus jumped up, grinning to himself as if he had heard something funny.

"He was arrogant. Full of himself. Thought the whole world was about him and his perfect life. Ever since I met you Harry, I've been forced into so many dangerous situations. Tonks and I- we're just two people of so many, so many people forced into risking their lives for you."

"Shut up." Harry's voice was low, his tone threatening.

"I'm done Harry. There's only one way to make sure no one else dies for you."

Harry shook as Remus rose his wand.

"Remus stop. Don't do this. Please."

Remus' face was cold and calm as he spoke. "Harry I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

"Please." Harry dropped his wand and took a step closer. Fear took over and he dropped to his knees, finally realising how close death was.

"Goodbye Harry."

The green light was instantaneous, a blur of light across his visiona and then he was falling through darkness.

"Harry"

"Harry!"

Harry blinked open his eyes to see red hair falling into his face.

"Ginny?"

The look of relief on her face quickly disappeared when he threw her backwards, scrambling to get away from her.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked, moving forward.

Harry threw his hands up, backing away slowly. "No- not you- not you too. Stay back!"

Ginny stopped moving. "Harry it's okay. It was just a dream, just a nightmare. I promise, you're okay."

He blinked, trying to understand what she was saying. Slowly the dull fog lifted itself, letting him see clearly again. Harry moved forwards, throwing his arms around the red head. She smoothed his hair down, letting him sob uncontrollably.

"They were trying to kill me. I had to do it. Had to kill them. Ginny, it was me. I'm the one who killed them. All of them. Everyone who died in the battle. It was all me."

"Hush. No, Harry no. It was a nightmare."

"I thought I was going to die. They were going to kill me. I didn't want to die."

Ginny sat quietly, watching as Harry slowly quietened, his eyes fluttering closed as he slipped back into the hell that was his nightmares.


	6. Charms (1)

**Title:** Cold Shoulder **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Charms (Assignment 1) : Write about someone who feels as if he or she just isn't being heard. - Extra Prompts : [Dialogue] "You just don't understand, do you?", [Time of Day] Morning  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level Two, 12 - Lavender Brown / Ron Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 621  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Lavender tries to tell Seamus about her problems with Ron with very little success.

* * *

The Gryffindor Common room was quiet. It was still early in the morning, not yet time for breakfast, and only a few students had managed to drag themselves out of bed.

Seamus Finnegan was one of those few early risers and he sat by the large fireplace, comfortably slouched in an armchair, the sports section of the Daily Prophet open in front of him. From the expression on his face it was clear that the paper held nothing but bad news for his team.

He wasn't the only one to appear so disconsolate that morning. Across the room Lavender watched him miserably, trying to decide whether it was worth approaching him. Before she could convince herself it was a bad idea the young Gryffindor made her way towards him. Her gentle tap on his shoulder interrupted his despondent sighs and she looked down at him, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Seamus?"

In response she received a slight nod of the head accompanied only by a grunt that could possibly have been interpreted as an invitation to continue. She seized the opportunity and flung herself down on the chair next to his, taking a deep breath before launching into an description of exactly _how_ awful things were with Ron and explaining how he was almost _certainly_ cheating on her and how she was wondering what exactly should she do about it?

Seamus looked up, frowning at the interruption. Clearly he hadn't expected to have to deal with such a complicated issue so early in the morning. With a sigh, he glanced back down at his paper.

"Hush woman, I'm trying to read the Quidditch report."

"Please Seamus, you're the only friend I've got." The desperation in Lavender's voice was obvious, but Seamus was clearly unwilling to be dragged away from the description of exactly how miserable Ireland's defeat had been.

"What about Patil?" He asked absentmindedly, absorbed by a picture of Barry Ryan failing to save the fifth goal of the match.

Lavender shook her head dramatically. "Oh she doesn't understand! She thinks I've wasted too much time on him, she's always disapproved of him. She's so rude about him... I think she's just jealous!"

At that Seamus simply raised an eyebrow, refusing to give up any of his attention. Lavender carried on talking. After all, she reasoned, eventually he'd talk to her just to make her stop.

"I've tried talking to Harry about it but I don't think he likes me very much. He always has somewhere to go, never has any time for me. I know he's avoiding me."

Seamus groaned loudly, apparently realising that he would get no peace until he'd let the girl speak. "Oh go on then."

That was all that Lavender needed. Hurriedly she tried to repeat exactly what it was that was bothering her. "Ron's hardly spoken to me since- since the Hospital Wing. He's talking to _her_ again - I've seen them! She's trying to steal him away from me! I go and visit him, every day, and he's alway asleep but when she's there-" Lavender let out a loud sob, unable to continue.

Seamus was not particularly moved.

"Lavender, maybe it's time to give up on him, eh?"

She lifted her tear stained face to stare at him indignantly. "You just don't understand do you? I love him! I _can't_ just give up."

At his huff of boredom she turned away, refusing to lose all self respect. She expected him to at least try and comfort her, but instead simply heard him turn back to his paper.


	7. Transfiguration (1) - Hopscotch (1)

**Title:** Divided  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Transfiguration (Assignment 1) : Write about an argument in which a statement, that formerly was normal, turns into a pointy offense of some kind, able to hurt the other one.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Hopscotch : Oliver Wood (character), "You're annoying me." (dialogue), owl (Creature), posh (word)  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level Three, 6 - Oliver Wood / Katie Bell  
 **Word Count:** 800  
 **Notes:** So... the Scottish accent. I try and avoid accents, but I kinda figured why not. There seem to be hardly any fics out there where Oliver is written with an accent, and while this is probably a horrible attempt just bear with it. Comments on that are really welcome as I'm super anxious about that (not least because my Scottish friends will be in hysterics if they ever read this)  
 **Summary:** Oliver and Katie experience some relationship issues.

* * *

It was only the first week of December but the Great Hall was already decorated for Christmas when Katie and Alicia sat down for breakfast. Huge trees lined the hall and snowflakes hung suspended above the students' heads.

Everyone looked up as the mail arrived. A tawny owl swooped overhead, dropping mail in front of Katie. She had only made it halfway through the collection of Christmas cards that had been delivered when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Bell. We need to talk."

"Oliver?" Katie looked up at her boyfriend in surprise. He never called her by her last name unless they were at practice.

He grabbed her hand. "Now."

She stood up in a state of bewilderment. "I haven't even finished my breakfast."

"It can wait."

Katie shrugged, following him as he led her away. Angelina shot Alicia a worried look but neither said anything, both wondering what was going on.

As soon as they were out of the hall Oliver dropped her hand but continued walking at a brisk pace. Katie hurried behind him, trying to keep up.

"Oliver? What's this all about?"

He only grunted in response. She frowned, tugging at his sleeve. "Seriously? You're not talking to me?"

"Not here."

She let him walk only a couple more steps before stopping.

"Oliver stop with the silent treatment. You're annoying me. Worse - you're scaring me."

Oliver pulled her aside, looking furtively up and down the corridor. Katie watched him in silence, a frown in place on her face. Eventually he turned to look at her.

"What is this really about Oliver?"

He stared down at his feet, shuffling awkwardly before meeting her eyes.

"I got your present."

Katie looked up at him in confusion. She'd spent ages trying to find the perfect gift, eventually choosing a new pair of keeper's gloves. Uninspired perhaps, but she'd known that he needed a new pair. She had decided to give him his gift before term ended, wanting to see his reaction. She had expected him to be excited, not in whatever strange mood he was in now.

"Didn't you like them?"

He stared blankly at her and she wondered whether something else was going on. "You shouldn't have."

"What?"

"Ah ken how much those gloves cost. You shouldn't have spent so much money."

Katie laughed, an awkward giggle that was cut off when she realised that he was serious.

"Oliver, the money doesn't matter."

His face froze at her laugh and he looked angry, far colder than shed ever seen before. His stony composure was broken by his outburst, and Katie watched in shock as he raised his voice. "That's the problem! How can you say that? The only people who dinnae care about money are rich folk who have more than they should."

Her mouth dropped open, her mind struggling to find something to say. "I know you don't mean that-" She responded feebly and he immediately interrupted her

"I do. Come on Bell, you're too posh for a guy like me. You live in a huge hoose, with yer posh family. You all speak like royalty and your parents are so stuck up-"

"Enough." Katie's voice was cold, putting a stop to his mocking. She stared at her boyfriend in shock- he had teased her about her home life before but it had been a joke, him poking fun at her. She'd never thought it was serious, never thought that he meant anything he said. Oliver had never implied that he had a problem with her family. Clearly he was taking it seriously now though; she had never seen him so angry and his accent, usually subdued, was strong as his voice rose.

"You have never had a problem with that before." she said, at a loss for how better to respond.

"Aye, well that was before you used your money tae undermine me"

Her eyebrows shot up at that and she almost lost her temper. He was being ridiculous and the fact that he couldn't see that he was just embarrassing himself. "Are you even listening to yourself? You're clearly upset but I think you should calm down before you humiliate yourself."

Oliver glared at her, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "This was obviously a mistake. I thought that you could be different but obviously I was wrong."

"Are you breaking up with me because my parents earn more than yours do?"

"No. I'm breaking up with you because you cannae understand."

It took her a while to realise that he was deadly serious. "What is there to understand?"

"That I don't want to be with someone who has tae ask that question."

He turned around, storming off without a glance backwards. Katie remained frozen in place, bewildered.


	8. Alchemy (1-Extra Credit) Hopscotch (2)

**Title:** Light as a Feather **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Alchemy (Assignment 1) : Write about a Gryffindor student. (Extra Credit)  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Hopscotch : "Tickle me one more time, and I'll hurt you." (dialogue)  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level Two, 11 - Sirius Black / Marlene McKinnon  
 **Word Count:** Max 700 **  
Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Sirius and Marlene enjoy a few brief moments of fun during the first wizarding war.

* * *

The fire crackled quietly, warming the room. It was dark outside, and most of the Order had either gone to bed, or were out on a mission. Only two people remained, still working their way through piles of old books.

Sirius sneezed loudly as he turned a page, the dust that had risen up from the volume in his face. Marlene looked over and giggled at his look of indignation. He huffed in annoyance and turned back to the book, beginning yet another page on long forgotten curses.

Several moments passed, each quietly flicking through their own book. Marlene chuckled as Sirius' head began to drop, a combination of the late hour and dull reading material sending him to sleep. She reached over and waved her quill under his chin, the feathers brushing his skin.

When he jerked awake, looking around in a panic, she burst out laughing. He glared at her and she smirked back, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Tickle me one more time, and I'll hurt you." He said, his voice low and dangerous. The effect was ruined somewhat by the glimmer of amusement in his eyes, and she darted forward with the quill again.

"That's it!" Sirius jumped up, knocking a pile of books off the table. He ignored them, spinning around to face Marlene. He darted forward and she jumped backwards, dodging his attack.

Marlene tripped over and Sirius reached out to catch her, stumbling into the sofa as he did so. In the tumble he ended up on top of her and grinned, swiping her quill from the table.

"I've got you now-"

The door swung open with a crash and Remus stepped through, glaring at the scene in front of him. Sirius and Marlene scrambled to their feet, looking at him in surprise.

Sirius stepped forward, holding his arms open. "Remus? We weren't expecting you back until tomorrow."

Remus ignored his friend. Shutting the door behind him he made his way across the room, not meeting their eyes. "I'm glad you have so much time for frivolity."

Sirius frowned. "Perhaps you should lighten up a little. When was the last time you had fun, Remus?"

"Well, some of us are busy trying to win a war."

"That's unfair. We've spent all evening trying to find-"

Remus interrupted him, waving a hand in dismissal. "Whatever. Just keep it down."

Sirius glared as his friend left the room. "As if he has the right to tell us what to do. Honestly, we could all do with a little laughter."

Marlene sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stay angry long. "He's just stressed. It's a week until full moon and you know how he gets." Marlene wrapped an arm around Sirius and he smiled, pulling her closer.

"I love you." He whispered and she reached up on tiptoes to kiss him.


	9. Astronomy (1)

**Title:** That is All **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** Hugo / Lily, so this is cousincest  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Astronomy (Assignment 1) : Write a story based only on Communication. It can be anything, from a conversation, to a story told using letters, or press articles. Use your imagination.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level Three - Hugo Weasley / Lily Luna Potter  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Words To Use Instead of Said : apologised, begged, burst out, cautioned, concluded, demanded, interrupted, replied, sighed, warned  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Misc. HP Locations : Ground Floor Corridor  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Character Pairing Prompts : Lily/Hugo  
 **Word Count:** 1,073  
 **Notes:** As the prompt was about communication, I thought it was cool to combine it with the 'said' words, adding a bit of variety. The prompt is used a little loosely here, sorry about that.  
 **Summary:** Lily corners Hugo and confronts him.

* * *

"And so it is evident that magical traditions have always, and will always, be at the centre of our society." Hugo concluded, and looked around to make sure that everyone was still awake.

"Are there any questions?"

He fielded a couple of interesting questions from several keen students and then gathered up his notes. Resounding applause filled the air, although whether that was due to relief at his lecture being over he couldn't say.

Hugo stepped down from the stage and listened as the organiser of the event gave a quick thank you speech. The formalities done, he was free to go, and walked briskly out of the Hall.

"Professor Weasley?"

He turned at the sound and saw a young witch hurrying to catch up with him. Slowing his pace so that she could catch up he turned to face the girl. "How can I help you?"

She looked down at her feet before answering. "I just wanted to say, thank you so much for your lecture. It was fascinating. I think magical society is just so interesting. I've read your book and I think that you're such an incredible speaker."

Hugo smiled. "Thank you Ms-?"

"Robinson. Sally Robinson." She grinned at him. "I was wondering- do you have time to talk to me about your career at some point? I'm really interested in doing something similar and the chance to talk to you about it would be amazing."

He was about to reply when a flash of red hair heading his way distracted him. Hugo paused, trying to decide what to do, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Hugo?"

"Lily." He sighed, so quietly that the girl next to him barely heard. It took her only a moment to have him cornered, any attempt to escape would simply draw attention to them.

He turned away, back to his admirer. "Sally. I'd love to, but I'm afraid that now really isn't a good time. Why don't you owl me; your professor has my contact information. I'm so sorry." he apologised.

She looked a little disappointed, but nodded happily enough before backing away.

"Hugo, it's so good to see you. I'd wondered whether you'd dropped off the face of the Earth." Lily said, grabbing his arm as if afraid that he might run away.

"I've just been busy." He replied bluntly, hoping that she would get the message and leave the conversation alone.

She was never one for quitting though, and continued on, ignoring his rudeness. "I can see that. Giving lectures at Hogwarts... I didn't know they had speakers in. Not that I'm surprised that they made an exception for you though. You're getting to be quite the successful historian."

He smiled politely and she frowned. "You want me gone don't you? I knew you were avoiding me. I'd hoped that you were busy- I should have known better."

"Lily this isn't the place." Hugo cautioned, his voice low.

She shook her head. "It's never the place is it? You're going to have to talk to me eventually Hugo. You can't just stay locked up in your office for the rest of your life. Sooner or later you're going to have to communicate with the rest of the world."

"I'm here aren't I? I don't have a problem interacting with the world outside my office."

"So it's just me that you have a problem with then?" Her eyes flashed in anger, but he knew her too well to believe that she was really angry. That was just a facade, a screen put up to hide what she was really feeling; her pain and her vulnerability. She would protect herself with harsh words, that was the infamous Weasley temper.

"Listen Lily, I really don't think that we should talk here." Hugo didn't want to have this conversation, and he definitely didn't want to have it in the middle of the ground floor corridor.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Talk to me, for Merlin's sake!" She demanded. "I'll make a scene, draw attention to us-"

"Fine." He cut her off abruptly. Attention was the last thing that he needed or wanted, and she knew that.

Now that she had what she wanted, she seemed to hesitate. A glance at him reminded her of how impatient Hugo could be and she began talking in a hurry. "You never talk to me any more. You used to send me notes all the time and now... I haven't had a letter from you in weeks. I know that you're talking to the others so why are you ignoring me?"

Hugo sighed. "Lily, you know why."

"One minute everything was fine! You just disappeared. Are you just incapable of talking about anything?" She burst out. "Why do you have to put up this wall between you and everyone else? One minute we were fine- I thought- I can't believe I was so stupid. I thought we were in love and-"

"That's enough" warned Hugo, his voice sharp. "I am not going to talk about this here. You're right, I'm not going to talk about this, because there is nothing to talk about. You know exactly why I can't- why we can't-"

"You can't even say it, can you?" She interrupted. "You can't bear to admit your feelings. Do you even have any emotions? You're just cold and silent and I can't bear it any more." Her voice rose as she spoke and she stepped forwards, reaching out for Hugo.

He stepped away, not letting her hand graze his arm. "Lily you're hysterical. I suggest that you go home; find someone to get over this. I've spent too much time here already."

Lily's tone changed, her voice becoming pleading. "Hugo please. I don't know if I can do this without you." She begged.

"You don't have to. I'm her for you Lily, as your cousin. But that is all. That is all that I can be. Now, goodbye." He turned and strode out of the room, leaving Lily to stumble, reaching for the wall for support. Slowly she fell to her knees, silently sobbing, alone and abandoned.


	10. Speed Drabble (1)

**Title:** Ruined **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Speed Drabble (One Hour) : moan, poetry, "How, exactly, did you think having an affair would help our marriage?"  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level Two - Percy / Audrey  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Genre Specific : mid-life crisis, shackle, Gringott's Prompt Bank : wedding vows  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Feelings & Emotions : incensed, cold  
Gringott's Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Words To Use Instead of Said : exploded  
 **Word Count:** 455  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Audrey and Percy's marriage falls apart.

* * *

Audrey flooed into her living room and stepped neatly out of the fireplace. She dusted herself off and crept through the house. These days, she always seemed to get home late, well after Percy had gone to bed. Work wasn't easy, and she had grown accustomed to silently slipping into bed beside her snoring husband.

That night however, when she quietly pushed open the door, she found her husband awake, sitting on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed.

"Percy?" she asked in surprise. "What are you still doing up?"

When he answered, his voice was hollow. "What's this?"

Audrey let out a slight moan as she saw what he was holding. She knew what he was talking about as soon as she saw the scrap of paper. The handwriting scribbled across the parchment was as familiar to her as her own.

"Percy-" her voice was low but he cut her off abruptly with a wave of his hand.

"There are hundreds of these." He stated bluntly, holding up several of her precious letters. She felt herself grow angry.

"How dare you go through my things? You had no right."

"No right? You're going to lecture me after you slept with someone else?" Percy exploded, his voice rising until he was almost shouting. She didn't try to duck the accusation, it was all there after all, written confessions of their sin.

"I thought it would help." she offered up, for perhaps the first time in her life words failing her.

He stood up, dropping her letters to the floor. "How, exactly, did you think having an affair would help our marriage?" He grew incensed by her lack of response, his face turning red. "What the hell is this Audrey? Some kind of mid-life crisis. I thought we were happy, for Merlin's sake."

"I thought we were too. But then I looked around and I saw the rest of the world Percy! And guess what - they're not all in dysfunctional marriages. I barely see you, we never talk... your idea of a romantic time together is just reading poetry! Our wedding vows aren't something to be cherished anymore, they're something that shackle me to you. I want to be free."

"I want you to go." He said, his voice cold, refusing to allow her to make hima angry.

"Where to?"

"I don't care. Stay with your sister for tonight, or find an inn."

"Percy, be reasonable." She pleaded, her voice desperate.

He glared at her, not backing down.

"Fine." She grabbed her bag from beside the bed and spun around, trying to see through her tears. Everything was ruined, and it was all her fault.


	11. Alchemy (1)

**Title:** Addiction **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Alchemy (Assignment 1) : Write about fire in a figurative way. For those of you who don't know what figurative means, I want you to write about something that can be compared to fire; not fire itself.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : January Event : Level One, - Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Character Pairing Prompts : Draco/Ginny  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Genre Specific : We're all addicted to something that takes the pain away  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Various Prompts - Genre Specific : Love  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Bold  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Courageous  
Gringotts Prompt Bank : Descriptors - Personality Types : Determined  
 **Word Count:** 543  
 **Notes:** Why oh why can I not write a happy Drinny? Why are they always destined to be sad forever? Yep, a continuation into my awful contributions to Drinny. At least this time you can tell who the characters are, so I'm improving. Seriously though, why is Malfoy such a drama queen? The boring long descriptions that over dramaticise everything are his fault... definitely not mine.  
 **Summary:** Draco watches from afar, always watching, never getting close to the flames.

* * *

You were like no one I'd ever met before. When I met you, I thought that I was so superior to you that even to meet your eyes would be in some way an offence to my person. It took me almost ten years to realise how wrong I was, to realise that I could never even hope to claw my way up from the hell in which I belonged to be with you.

I remember when we were young and you were simply another Weasley at the end of a long line of red hair and freckles. It was my duty, as a Malfoy, to show you your place in the world. But you; you were different. Your brothers lashed out in anger and I laughed in contempt of their idiocy. You understood though. Even when you were little, you understood that to react was to amuse me, and you didn't allow yourself to give me that satisfaction.

As you grew older I got to know you better, from afar, of course. You were hardly the kind of girl to fade into the shadows. You were like a fire, dangerous if provoked, but every time I burnt my fingers something about you dared me to come closer. Perhaps you would dislike the comparison, unoriginal as it may be to describe a Gryffindor student with fiery red hair as such, but it fits you perfectly.

My last year of school, when Potter and company had abandoned you, I watched you endure things that no one should ever have to. I watched you face down the Carrows, watched you protect the younger students. You were bold and determined, and above all courageous. Nothing stopped you from doing what you thought was right.

I watched you fight in the Battle of Hogwarts; watched helplessly as you held your brother in his dying moments. I watched you stand tall and carry on, not stopping until the war was one.

You made me feel things that I had never felt before. I understood, for the first time, what it was to be in love. But of course, you could never know. I was a war criminal, I had to leave. The Ministry exiled me, and I knew that once I had left I would never see you again.

I accepted my fate, but I knew that to never see your face again, to never feel the warmth of your kindness would slowly kill me. Any good that I had managed to find within myself would rot without you to nourish it.

And so I carry your memory with me at all times. You are like an ember, resting in my heart. Your photograph is never far from reach, and sometimes just a glimpse of your face is enough to remind me of the goodness in this world and to pull me out of the darkness. We're all addicted to something that takes the pain away and you are my addiction.

I have never told you, never even given you any indicator that I feel anything other than hatred and disgust for you, but if you were in front of me now I would tell you. I love you Ginevra Weasley, and I always will.


	12. Ancient Runes (2)

**Title:** Neighbours  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Ancient Runes (Assignment 2) : Write about someone overcoming a challenge, or facing a challenge head-on. Alt: Write about a lover or partner hiding something. - Extra Prompts : Quote: "Please accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity." ~ Supernatural, AU: Girl/Guy Next Door!AU (I guess?)  
 **Word Count:** 1,122  
 **Notes:** Muggle!AU. I want to write more. I mean, I have no time, but I really really want a Jily next door thing. Anyone got recs? Ideas? Please help.  
 **Summary:** The boys move in next door and Lily doesn't know if life will ever be the same again.

* * *

The day that the men next door moved in should have been no more than another sunrise and sunset, indistinguishable from the thousands of other days in Lily Evans' life.

It started off ordinarily enough. She woke up early, made a cup of tea and settled down at her desk to read over her notes. It was a Sunday, so no classes, and so she was feeling particularly relaxed as she worked, occasionally glancing up at the clock, or out of the window onto the sunny street.

At midday she stopped for lunch, and it was then that the problems began. Her peaceful meal was interrupted by what sounded like hundreds of people storming past her room, almost immediately followed by blaring music. Shouting ensued, and it sounded like someone was throwing the furniture around next door. Lily was about to hurry round and check whether everything was alright when the noise stopped suddenly. Curious, she stood up and decided to wander down the hallway, just to check that nothing awful had happened.

She had only made it as far as the door when the music started up again, louder than before. Sighing in frustration she stepped out into the corridor and froze at the scene which she had walked into. The door to the apartment next to hers was open and a trail of feathers ran from the doorway to the lift. Boxes were stacked in the space just outside her door and it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Two men ran past her, knocking her off balance, and she fell backwards, reaching for the wall for support. She stared in bewilderment as they jumped up onto an abandoned sofa, bashing each other with pillows.

Another man stumbled towards her, his face hidden behind the tower of books he was carrying. Lily held out her hands, as he was about to walk into her, and at her touch he looked up in surprise, dropping everything he had been holding.

"What on earth is going on here?" She asked, using the voice she usually reserved for the rowdiest children in her class.

She got no reaction from anyone. Clearly the music was too loud for the two on the sofa to hear her, and the third was attempting to pick up everything, apologising profusely as he did so. Lily looked around and caught sight of a CD player. She strode over to the source of the music, sharply pulling the plug out of the wall socket.

When the music cut off all three turned to look at her, glaring at the absence of deafening sound.

"What did you do that for?" The petulant question came from a tall man with ridiculously messy dark hair. He jumped down from the sofa, hitting the floor with a thud that made Lily wince.

She shook her head in amazement. "I'm trying to work next door. I don't know who you are-"

"Sirius Black. We just moved in". The third man strolled over to join them, brushing feathers out of his hair.

If there was one thing that Lily hated more than being interrupted, it was smooth talking gits who thought that the whole world was in love with them, and one glance at this Sirius was enough to confirm that that was exactly what he was. She ignored the hand thrust in her direction and continued talking.

"Wonderful. Now that you've had your little moving in party you can get back to moving your stuff _inside_ the apartment, _quietly._ "

The one with the stupid hair snorted, and Lily's eyes glinted dangerously. Perhaps sensing that she was serious the first one nodded emphatically. Satisfied, the redhead spun around, heading back to her own flat. She opened the door and was about to retreat into the comfort and sanity of her own space but turned back. "Welcome to the neighbourhood." she said briskly, and then slammed the door behind her.

Alas, it seemed that fate was against her, and only a couple of hours later she was interrupted again. She couldn't ignore the sharp knocks to her front door, and when she opened it, one of the men from earlier was standing there.

"Hi. James, James Potter." He reached out to shake her hand and she acquiesced, derailed by his forward greeting. He craned his head forwards, trying to see over her shoulder and instinctively she stepped backwards. That was apparently all the invitation he needed as he stepped forwards, well over the boundary line of her apartment.

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off. "Very nice. I love the colour of your walls. Your place looks a lot better than ours, at the moment."

Lily stayed quiet, wondering how long he was going to spend invading her privacy.

"Look- Lily. I'm sorry about earlier. We were all pretty excited and, well I guess Sirius was a bit of a douche." He held up a plastic bag and her eyebrows shot up. "We didn't have any chocolates or anything so, please accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity."

She pushed the 'gift' away. "I'm fine. Thank you."

James didn't seem put off in the slightest and she sighed. What would it take to remove this man from her apartment?

"Well then, I don't suppose you would go out with me? For a drink? The ladies tend to be very fond of my company." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last word and her mouth dropped open. How was it even possible to be so idiotic?

"Potter?"

"Yes?" He asked eagerly.

"Get out." She practically snarled the words and he looked surprised.

"So, that's a no then?"

She stared at him, her eyes not moving away as he slowly backed out of the room. "Okay. No it is. I assure you though, you'll live to regret that."

As the door swung closed behind her she sat down on her sofa. There would be no escaping him. He was her neighbour. How dreadful. There wasn't really anything she could do about that, as she certainly wasn't moving, so that was that. She would simply have to overcome this challenge. After all, how awful could three guys be? She would be fine. She, Lily Evans, was far superior to the imbeciles next door, and she would prove this. Her mother had always told her to 'kill it with kindness', and she would. She would be the perfect neighbour, and she would never let them see how incredibly infuriating they were.

Thus resolved, she even managed not to flinch when the music came back on, even louder than before.


	13. Ancient Runes (2 - Extra Credit)

**Title:** Umbrella  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Ancient Runes (Assignment 2) : Write a fic where bad weather has a large impact on the story. The events of the story need to be because of the weather. (Extra Credit)  
 **Word Count:** 562  
 **Notes:** I am so sorry. I wrote this in such a messy way, and if there are huge inconsistencies then I apologise. But, I feel like it maybe has potential for carrying on? Idk but if you want more let me know.  
 **Summary:** Druna. MuggleAU. Rainstorm.

* * *

Every day, at exactly half past one, Draco Malfoy would make his way out of his office, down the stairs, and out into the streets of London. Whatever the time of year, no matter how he was feeling, he would walk up the road and arrive at the door of an Italian restaurant. He was well known there; and most afternoons when he turned up at quarter to two they would already have started to prepare his meal. Mushroom and parmesan salad served with garlic bread and a glass of bottled water. Day in, day out, nothing ever changed.

Until one day, it did.

It was a rainy day, not too gusty for an umbrella, but enough so that the trees lining the pavement creaked gently with the wind. Everyone hustled along the street, faces hidden beneath hats and hoods, large arcing umbrellas the only splashes of colour along the washed out avenue.

Draco was prepared, of course. A tall black canopy kept him safe from the inconvenience that was bad weather, and he strode through the puddles, stepping smartly back from the curb whenever a car passed to avoid unnecessary splashes.

A blur of colour at the edge of his vision caught his eye and he turned to look, his jaw dropping in horror as he saw a young woman dart out into the road. Horns blared as she stooped down low and when she straightened up he noticed her vacant look. He stepped forward, grabbing her wrist and roughly dragging her onto the pavement.

Draco stared at the woman in horror, not even noticing the water damage to his trousers. Bedraggled was really the only way to describe her. Long blonde hair dripped down her back, she looked soaked through, and brightly coloured striped boots covered her lower legs. She frowned at him disapprovingly, and he immediately felt the need to speak.

"What were you doing? You could have been killed!" He realised he was almost shouting, and attracting curious stares from passers by, and lowered his voice. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"I was trying to catch my ribbon. I dropped it and it blew into the road. I nearly had it." She looked at him, clearly disappointed. "I would have had it, if you hadn't dragged me away."

He stared at her, astounded by how ridiculous she was being. "You were almost hit by a bus!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."

She turned as if to walk away and he reached out to grab her arm. When the woman turned back to face him, a curious look on her face, he froze. Draco hadn't really thought through what he was doing, but he couldn't possibly let the mad woman go home by herself.

"Look- come to lunch with me? At least until this rain stops?"

She looked reluctant, but clearly something in his gaze told her that he wasn't going to give up. "Fine."

Draco sighed in relief and carefully guided her under his umbrella. "There. That's better." He shook his head, realising that he hadn't even introduced himself. "I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

She looked up at him, this curious stranger who seemed to be kind and yet was so impatient, so different from herself.

"I'm Luna."


	14. Potions (2)

**Title:** Broken heart **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Potions (Assignment Two) : write about someone with a big temper. It can be anyone, but make it realistic please. Have fun with this one! - Extra Prompt : Word: awful  
 **Word Count:** 648  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Love hurts, especially when you thought everything was perfect. Roxanne struggles as her cousin seems to have everything that she lacks, including the love of her life.

* * *

It was an ordinary Weasley family evening, a fairly regular occurence. There was nothing Molly loved more than to invite everyone she knew and loved round for dinner, and of course no one could say no to the matriarch of the Weasley family.

Roxanne was sitting quietly in an armchair, watching Dominique and Fred play a game of exploding snap, when Victoire stood up. Everyone looked up as she cleared her throat and the woman smiled at the attention.

"I have an announcement to make. Teddy and I are getting married!" Victoire grabbed her fiancé's arm to pull him in next to her.

Roxanne looked up in shock, meeting his eyes before looking away. For a moment she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

When she regained her senses she stood up, slipping out of the room. No one noticed her go, they were all far too busy squealing about the news. The entire room seemed to have crowded around the happy couple.

In the farthest corner of the garden she let the tears flow down her cheeks. Roxanne didn't hear the door open but when she felt a hand on her shoulder she spun around.

"Go away." Her voice was quiet and she stared down at the ground, refusing to let herself meet his eyes.

He sighed and removed his hand, but he didn't back away. "Roxanne-"

"I told you to leave."

"Please-"

"Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

He couldn't help a slight smile at her dramatics. "It's going to be difficult to avoid me Roxy."

"Do you think this is a joke? Is that all we ever were? Was I just some kid who you had fun messing around with?"

"Roxy you know I would never-"

"I loved you Teddy! Okay? I was in love with you, and I thought I meant something to you. You told me that you and Victoria were done! And now here we are, at your engagement party?"

"I know it looks bad but I swear I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought Victoire was done with me, and you were incredible but-"

"So I was just your rebound? That's what you say to make me feel better? You're crap at the whole talking thing."

"Damn it Roxy, let me speak! If you keep interrupting me I'm just going to… argh." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation and she watched his hair flicker a violent shade of lilac. Roxanne had to bite down on her lip to stifle the pain she felt at that. She had loved watching his features change, the colours slowly morphing into each other. Yet another thing that she would never be able to enjoy again.

"I don't care what you have to say! I just- I can't do this right now." With a sob she spun around, jumping over the back gate and heading down the little lane leaving Teddy to stare after her.

There was nothing to do. It was an awful situation. Thoughts flew through Roxanne's head but she couldn't focus on anything. She couldn't breathe, but this time it wasn't shock or sorrow or self pity that had her mind frozen, but anger. White hot burning anger that coursed through her blood and pounded in her head. Anger at Teddy, at Victoire, at anyone who had the gall to be happy about their engagement. No one would ever even know that he had been hers, no one would care about her. Yet again her cousin had won. Of course Teddy would choose Victoire - she was practically a model and she was older and the perfect student. Of course no one would ever want her, Roxanne, the less pretty, less intelligent, delinquent younger child.


	15. Astronomy (3)

**Title:** Prisoner Of War **  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** Violence, torture and generally horrible themes.  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Astronomy (Assignment 3) : Write me a story taking place in one of the two wizarding wars caused by Voldemort and his followers. - Extra Prompt : Rabastan Lestrange  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : [Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge : Het Cross-Gen : Hermione / Rabastan Lestrange  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : February Event - My Love : red (colour)  
 **Word Count:** 1,452  
 **Notes:** AUish? First Hermione/Rabastan, so sorry if I've just ruined your ship.  
 **Summary:** Set during the war, the Golden Trio are at Grimmauld place helping the Order win the war.

* * *

Hermione flew through the front door, her wand arm moving quickly to allow her past the defences. She stopped dead, out of breath and panting, and threw a garbled version of the password to the man on guard duty.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Has there been an attack?" He reached for his wand and Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No. No attack."

He stared at her in confusion and she recognised him as one of new recruits. She didn't have time for pleasantries however, and she returned immediately to her point. "The prisoner! Where's the prisoner?"

"Lestrange? How did you know he'd been brought in?"

"Harry sent a patronus- enough." Hermione waved a hand frantically. "Where is he?"

"Er, I'm not supposed to… but if Harry said… and I guess you are Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me!"

"They're in the basement. Harry and Neville-"

"The basement?" Hermione froze. "No-one ever goes down there- Why wasn't he locked up upstairs like the others?"

"Harry didn't say. Neville just grabbed him and Harry, he said they'd be gone awhile."

"Neville?" Hermione looked around, only just hearing the second name. "Neville was with him?"

"I guess?"

She spun around, her heart hammering in her chest. Ignoring the concerned shouts of the man behind her she sprinted down the corridor. The double doors to the basement were chained and she raised her wand, blowing them apart. She had only been down to the basement once before, looking for anything that could be useful to the Order. It was a complete mess and Harry knew that.

Hermione could hardly breathe as she ran down the stairs and along the narrow corridor. It was cold and dank and the sound of her footsteps echoed through the halls. A muffled banging noise caught her attention and she sped up, hurtling around a corner.

She froze at the scene in front of her. A man was bound to a chair, his face almost unrecognisable due to the bruises that covered him. A deep red gash marked his left cheek and his right eye was puffed up. His hair was longer than before, a matted mess that fell into his eyes.

Two more men stood with their backs facing her. She recognised them immediately, recognised the tousled fall of Neville's hair as he watched what was happening, the curved shape of Harry's arm as he drew it back and hit the prisoner with all his force.

Hermione gasped but she couldn't move as the man groaned. Harry reached to the side, grabbing a blade that glinted in the light. He leant forward, bringing the knife close to the man's throat. He pulled his arm back and thrust the knife forwards. Suddenly Hermione was free of her horror, dashing forwards. She flung her arms wide, throwing herself between Harry and the prisoner.

As she looked up, meeting the eyes of her best friend, she saw his confusion. "Hermione?" The blade clattered to the floor and Harry stepped backwards, shaking his head. "How did you get here so soon?"

"What are you doing?" She almost screamed the question. "What is all this?"

"You should go." His voice was deadly serious and her jaw dropped open.

"This is what we've come to? Torture? If we do this then we're as bad as them."

"He tortured my parents. He sent them insane." Neville spoke up, his voice hoarse. She had never seen him look so angry, so defiant. Where was the boy who had been scared of the dark, scared of every strange noise, scared of his own shadow? Who was this man who could torture a man without flinching and attempt to justify his actions?

"Neville, this isn't you." She turned to face Harry, the boy who would choose expelliarmus over the killing curse every time. "Don't do this Harry."

"He's a Death Eater. He has information we need. This is the only way. I tried Veritaserum and the Cruciatus curse, but it looks like Voldemort's trained his soldiers well. I suppose there's a certain irony to this- being taken down by muggle techniques." Harry's voice was hollow and she stared at him incredulously.

"No."

Hermione turned around and faced Rabastan, kneeling to untie the knots that held him to the chair. She met his eyes and found herself unable to look away.

"Why does he matter so much anyway? He's scum."

Perhaps the question was rhetoric; she was sure Harry wasn't expecting an answer. Rabastan shook his head almost imperceptibly but she looked away.

"Why does he matter? Because for the last year he's been feeding me information about Voldemort's plans." Hermione ignored Rabastan's shout and carried on. "Did you not wonder how I knew where our prisoners were kept? How I knew that the mission to rescue Bill last month was a trap? I could go on-"

Harry shook his head, interrupting. "I don't believe you. They've got you, done something- the Imperius." He picked up his wand, pointing it towards her. She had hers out before he could even gather his thoughts, disarming him and Neville.

"It's not the Imperius. I swear Harry, it's me. You have to stop. You're paranoid. Torture? Accusing me? Ever since Sirius-" She broke off, seeing the pain flash across his face. "He's not dangerous." She turned to face the man, not letting Harry respond. "Why wouldn't you just tell them?"

He looked up at her. "Like they would have believed me." Rabastan cracked a slight smile and then bent over, groaning. She leant forwards, frowning. "You're hurt worse than I thought. I thought you only came in a little while ago?" He tried to speak but she reached forwards, gently touching a finger to his mouth. "Never mind. We have to go."

He stood up, stumbing as he did so. She caught him as he fell forwards, turning to look at Harry.

"Help me."

It was Neville who stepped forwards in response, reaching out to grab the man underneath his arms. "I never meant it go this far."

"Well it has." She waved her wand, gently levitating the man in front of her. Hermione tore off her jacket, laying it down on the floor before gently directig Rabastan's body down.

"Hermione-"

"Sh." She cut off his words and leant forwards, resting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

A muffled noise from Harry reminded her where she was and she looked up suddenly. "Harry, he needs medical help. Get Ginny down here."

He stared at her. "How- why- I don't-"

"It doesn't matter."

Finally he seemed to find his voice. "Of course it matters! I'm not blind you know, I saw the way you looked at him. Last time we saw him he tried to kill us. I saw you stun him."

She shook her head, remembering that moment in the Department of Mysteries. "He was going to fall. There was some kind of potion, it was instinct, I had to save him. You were busy and his brother came for me- he saved me Harry. Told me he wanted out. Of course I didn't trust him at first but he's different from the rest."

"He's been playing you all this time."

"No! You don't understand. He's been helping us. I couldn't tell you because I know you'd react like this."

"He's been stringing you along. What did he tell you? That he loved you? That you meant so much to him that he'd abandon his family, his life, everything?"

"It's not like that. I mean yes, I love him, but it's more than that. Harry you have to stop. Sometimes, you have to trust people. Give him Veritaserum, anything, I swear he'll tell you the truth."

Harry stared at her and then suddenly burst into motion. Hermione slammed into him and he shouted, changing the angle of his body so the blade missed her chest. It cut deep into her arm though and she screamed. Rabastan struggled upwards and Harry fell back, staring at the blood on his hands in horror.

"Hermione?"

"I'm fine. Just go and get Ginny."

She turned to face Rabastan as Harry scrambled away, hurrying up the stairs. Neville followed him, shooting a backwards glance at Hermione.

As soon as they were gone she leant low, brushing her lips against his. "Are you alright? How badly hurt are you?"

"I'm fine." He struggled to sit up straight and she sighed, gently pushing him back down. "You're not."

Rabastan shook his head slowly. "Your friends think you're cursed. They'll lock you up-"

She cut him off, tenderly smoothing his hair away from his face. "Harry will understand. Trust me, we just need to give him time."


	16. Divination (3 - Task 12)

**Title:** For Hannah **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** Violence, torture and generally horrible themes.  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Divination (Assignment 3) : Write about a death. (White Cat)  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : [Writing Club!] The Ultimate Hermione Granger Pairings Challenge : Slash Same Gen : Hermione / Hannah Abbot  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : February Event - My Love : heart (word)  
 **Word Count:** 1,060  
 **Notes:** AUish? First Hermione/Hannah, so sorry if I've just ruined your ship.  
 **Summary:** Set during the war, Hermione is captured and tortured as Death Eater's try and find out any information she might have about Harry's plans.

* * *

A noise echoed through the walls and a light flooded the room. Hermione sat up, her heart beating hard against her chest. She'd been locked in the cell for days, had seen no one but the man who came in every day to demand information from her.

Someone was thrown in to the small room and then the noises subsided. Hermione didn't move; she had learnt early on that it was a bad idea to attract any attention.

When the door had been firmly shut she crawled over to where the other person lay. In the dark it was difficult to make out any features. As the person slowly began to wake up Hermione moved away cautiously.

"Where am I?" The girl sounded confused, and Hermione realised suddenly that she recognised the voice.

"Hannah?"

"Hermione?"

Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks and then remembered where they were. "What are you doing here? Harry promised to keep you safe if anything ever happened to me."

"I came to rescue you." Hannah laughed hollowly and moved closer, gently reaching for Hermione's face. "How are you? Have they hurt you badly?"

Hermione didn't answer, simply streching out her arms to embrace the other girl. "I missed you." she confessed quietly. She leant forwards to carefully brush her lips against Hannah's. For a brief moment, both felt safe, but they pulled away suddenly as the door slammed open again. Hermione put a hand to Hannah's mouth to quieten her, listening carefully to the two men who had entered.

"He says that the girl we just brought in isn't anyone important. Wants to get rid of her as soon as we can. Apparently we don't have enough space for all the prisoners." The voice was gruff, and Hermione recognised him as the one who had tried to force her to give up her secrets.

Hannah silently reached out for her hand and Hermione grabbed it tightly, shrinking back as the men's gazes fell on the two girls.

"Come on. No sense fighting."

Hermione dropped Hannah's hand and stood up. The man simply laughed in response. "Not you princess. Not today. I'm here for the other one."

He grabbed Hannah roughly and hauled her upwards, peering into her face. "Yep, this is the one. She's pretty too. Maybe I'll have some fun with her before we kill her."

Hannah let out a gasp and Hermione stumbled forwards. "Don't take her! Please - take me instead. I'll do anything!"

The first man chuckled but his companion stepped forward. Hermione stared in desperation as Hannah was dragged out, but the other man spoke up. "Wait. This could be useful. Bring them both."

* * *

Hannah and Hermione sat together, huddled in a pile at the edge of the hall. Men in cloaks paced back and forth, keeping watch.

"Hermione." whispered Hannah, and she looked over at her companion. "You can't tell them anything."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"No." Hannah shook her head. "I mean it. Whatever they do - you can't say anything. Promise me."

Hermione frowned and pursed her lips. Before she could say anything however, a man strode forwards and pulled Hannah away.

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as screams echoed around the huge room. Hannah floated, suspended just above the floor, and had been on the receiving end of the cruciatus curse for what felt like hours.

"You can stop this any time you like."

Hermione stared up at the man with disgust. There was no point replying, she knew that she would simply earn a hard look and disdainful snort. She turned back to watch, her heart feeling like it was being ripped in half. Surely they would stop soon? They couldn't keep it up forever.

As she watched, the man behind the wand glanced over at her and smirked. "Perhaps it's time for something a little different."

Pointing his wand at the floor beneath Hannah he muttered an incantation and flames shot upwards. Hermione gasped as they rose up, dancing along the soles of Hannah's shoes.

"Stop!"

"Ready to tell us what we want to know, sweetheart?"

She paused. Telling them any information could put an end to Harry's plans. It could endanger her friends, risk everything that they'd worked for. But this was Hannah. She would always mean everything to Hermione.

While she considered, the flames crept higher, licking at Hannah's ankles.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"No!" Hannah's voice rang through the hall and Hermione's eyes shot up to meet hers. "You can't do it. Please."

The flames subsided and Hermione gasped in relief. "I'm sorry Hannah, I have to."

The other girl stared at her. "I'm sorry too. I love you."

While Hermione was trying to work out what she had to be sorry for, a sudden move from Hannah caught everyone's attention. Her hands had been left unbound because she could do nothing to escape the magic that bound her in place, but now they were moving frantically. With a scream, she fell forwards, a deep red staining her robes.

"What did you do? What happened?" Hermione screamed at the man next to her who simply shook his head. Men rushed towards her, one checking her pulse, another grabbing her hands to see what it was that she had found.

"A bit of glass. She must have been holding it the whole time." One of the men sighed. "She's gone."

Hermione watched in shock, ignoring the people speaking to her. Hannah was dead. Hannah. Hannah Abbot. Hannah, who loved life, who treated everyone with kindness, who loved to cook, whose smile could always brighten your day, whose kisses were as sweet as honey. Hannah, who would give up her life to protect their friends. Hannah, who she would always love.

Her vision began to blur as tears rolled down her cheeks and she stared uncomprehendingly at the man demanding answers. She couldn't tell them what they wanted to know.

No, she wouldn't tell them anything. She would escape, and she would have her revenge. She would win the war and make the world safe again. She would be free.

She would win, for Hannah.


	17. DADA (4)

Dearest Ron,

Of course you can't read this, but some foolish part of me loves to picture you receiving this letter; your calloused hands roughly opening the envelope, your eyes lighting up at the sight of my handwriting, a smile tugging at your lips as you read my words.

It has been over a year. A lonely time, a year of pain and emptiness and the constant feeling of being unable to breath. I tried to move on - I moved out of the burrow and in to a flat in muggle London - and for the most part I was successful. I left the wizarding world behind, got a job in a library, and for a few months I started to rebuild my life. Harry hated it, he and Ginny were sure that I was supressing my feelings and that it wasn't healthy, but I didn't have any emotions to supress. I was empty.

When I first found out about the _thing_ growing inside of me I didn't believe it. Logically I knew it was the most obvious answer but I couldn't admit that to myself. I hid it from everyone.

Eventually I could no longer pretend that it wasn't happening. I thought that it would be for the best. I was a teenager, probably with undiagnosed PTSD, and no family to support me. I had survived a war at the cost of my peace of mind. Perhaps earlier I glossed over my life immediately after the war. In reality, I was a wreck. I had nightmares every night, reached for my wand every time a sudden noise startled me. I couldn't even bring myself to look at my own reflection.

I went to a muggle clinic, a place where they made problems like mine disappear. I almost went through it.

Then I realised that I couldn't possibly bring myself to remove the last part of you from the Earth. No matter how painful I knew it would be to watch a child grow up without you, a constant reminder of my loss, I couldn't give up the chance to see your last gift to me. Once I'd made that decision everything changed. It wasn't just me who paid when I messed up, when I missed a meal or drank too much, or couldn't sleep, the baby lost out too.

Every moment of my pregnancy I was petrified. Horrified that I was bringing a child into a world as shattered as ours, terrified that they would have to go through what we did. I was so scared that I would be an awful mother.

In those months the memories were worst. Sometimes I felt like I was back there, back in the hell we had to fight through. The nightmares made me afraid to sleep. Whenever I tried to rest I would wake up drenched in sweat, the cries of the wounded echoing in my ears and the searin light of curses imprinted on the insides of my eyelids. I watched the light coming for me, watched you jump in front of me only to crumple at my feet over and over and over again. You were there constantly, not a reassurance but a remider. A reminder of my guilt. A reminder that you sacrificed yourself for me.

When he was born I couldn't look at him. For hours I refused to hold him in my arms, refused to acknowledge his cries. Eventually I risked a glance, so brief that it could have been an accident.

His eyes held mine and I was transfixed. It felt like time stopped while I stared into the brilliant blue eyes, eyes I hadn't seen since you were taken from me.

His eyes are just like yours. His smile, his infectious laugh, his happiness at the simplest things - they all remind me of you. You would laugh to see him, I think. His face is just like yours but it is buried under an untidy mess of thick brown hair like mine.

I thought that seeing him would be too painful, that it would bring everything flooding back.

I was wrong.

Hugo is incredible. He's the only reason that I can wake up in the mornings.

I dread the day he first asks me where his father is. I don't know how I'll find the words to explain the war, to make him understand why he doesn't have a dad. Some day he'll see the scars, the physical reminders of the pain I went through. The ugly word carved into my arm is a reminder of those days and it's not something that I ever want to show my son.

Perhaps one day I will make it all the way through a day without finding myself back there in that hellish time. Hugo helps though. He gives me something to live for. He is proof that I did something right with my life.

I miss you every day. I will love you, forever and always. I wish, more than anything, that you could be here for Hugo's first step, first everything. I hope that you can see us, wherever you are.

I will never forget you, my first love.

Hermione


	18. Arithmancy (5)

**Title:** Blameless **  
** **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** Not lovely descriptions. Murder. Blood.  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Arithmancy (Assignment 5) : Write a story which incorporates all five senses. Extra Prompt - Dialogue - "Just five more minutes"  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : February Event : chocolates (object) [10 points]  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : Writing Club : Hermione/Roger Davies  
 **Word Count:** 973  
 **Notes:** Ahahahah it's official. I cannot write Romione. I should be banned. What even is this? I couldn't decide whether to write a serial killer or a romance so um... well you'll see, I guess. I don't even know where all these depressing stories are coming from.  
 **Summary:** Ron knows that Hermione is up to something and goes to dramatic lengths to prevent losing her to someone else.

* * *

My mouth is dry. A thick coppery taste rises up my throat and I know I am about to be sick. I swallow it down, trying to avoid thinking about anything. Perhaps if I make my mind blank I can pretend that this isn't real, that this isn't a dream.

Instead I focus on the first time I kissed you. Your lips were so soft against mine and when I ran my tongue along them they taste like strawberries, a side effect of the lip gloss you insisted on applying constantly.

I try and concentrate on that, try to use my memory to block out the screams that echo through my head. Why did you scream so loud? I thought it would be painless. The books said that the curse was fast, that you wouldn't even know what was happening.

I thought you loved me. Why did you lie? Did he tell you to lie?

At the thought of him I am angry again. Angry because none of this is my fault.

It was his fault and it was your fault but I am blameless.

You didn't see it that way of course. I remember the surprised look on your face. It feels like hours have passed since I walked into your room but in reality it's been only a few minutes.

"Just five more minutes" you said, as if that was why I had come, as if my biggest concern was that we would be late.

When I held up the letter and the chocolates you turned pale and grabbed them from me. "I told you not to read my letters" you said, as if that was the worst crime in the world.

"It was just one last time" you said, as if I cared about your excuses.

I step closer, pulling you towards me, inhaling the familiar scent of your shampoo. There's something else though, a perfume that I don't recognise. I wonder whether that's how deceit is too, a subtle hint of seduction hidden under layers of familiarity.

Perhaps I should have been paying attention to these details, or perhaps you should have been a faithful wife.

I had my wand at your throat before you could move, and I saw you turn your head. You stared at me with wide, frightened eyes, trying to convince me of your innocence, but I knew better.

"Ron, why are you doing this?" you asked and I couldn't believe that you didn't see how obvious the answer was.

"You made it perfectly clear that I can't have you. And if I can't have you, then no one deserves to."

"Please, think about what you're doing!" You have always been logical, analytical, but apparently now you have given up. You know that you can't use fancy words to string me up, but even begging for mercy won't save you now. The smartest witch of our age, struggling to find words.

"Tell me you love me." You nod but I grab your head, keeping it in place. "Say it and mean it! You can't, can you?"

I remember when we said our wedding vows to each other, promising to be there forever. Did you think about that when you slipped into his bed, when you kissed him? Did you ever think about me when he was on top of you, giving you what I could not? Did you stop, even once, to think about the consequences?

I was a good husband to you. I bought you chocolates and flowers and everything a girl could want. I loved you. But that wasn't enough, was it? I was never smart enough. I was too clumsy, too slow. You spent all that time with him at the Ministry, discussing legal plans and new restrictions and regulations and complained that all I ever did was play quidditch. I knew that you were spending too much time in the office. I wasn't as stupid as you thought.

I visited your office once. I borrowed Harry's cloak, just to make sure that you would never know. Turns out I was right to be suspicious. No husband should have to watch another man take his wife, make her scream for more, make her scream someone else's name. I should have never had to hear you moan his name the way you used to say mine.

Even when you were dying, the second before the green flash reached you, it wasn't my name you said. The last words to cross your lips were his name, your perfect lips forming the syllables.

Roger. A nice name, for a desperate man who didn't deserve someone like you.

Roger. The word that pushed me over the edge.

Roger. You gasped as you said it, almost as if you were relieved, like you knew you were safe as long as you could picture him. As soon as I heard it I reached for a knife, and that was when I lost it.

I didn't expect blood to be so warm. It goes everywhere, gets under your fingernails and stains your skin a deep red colour. Almost like you were everywhere, covering me.

Your eyes were one of my favourite things about you. A deep, intelligent brown that stared into mine. Now they're clouded over, unable to see anything. You'll never see your precious lover again.

You clouded my sense when we were together, blinding me to the truth of your lies. You could make me forget everything when your skin brushed against mine and you used that.

You deceived me. I didn't want to hurt you, but you started it. I couldn't help but respond but in truth, I am blameless.


	19. Transfiguration (5)

**Title:** Deserved  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings:** Sexual objectification, blood  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) :Transfiguration (Assignment 5) : Write about the objectification of someone.  
 **Word Count:** 727  
 **Notes:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Fleur uses her veela inheritance to get by in the world.

* * *

Fleur watched a wizard approach her, turning to look up at him when he laid a hand down on her shoulder.

"Hello." she murmured, her voice low. She looked down, as if overcome by his proximity, and when she looked back up she saw that he was entranced.

"A drink for the lady" he said to the bartender, a brash assumption already made. He would be an easy mark.

She accepted the drink wordlessly, leaning forward to take a sip and observing his reaction as his eyes obviously dropped down to stare at her breasts. Her clothes weren't particularly revealing but just a hint of soft skin was enough to distract most men.

Fleur laughed breathlessly at his jokes, pretending to find his humour amusing and his stories of his own bravery awe inspiring. When he grabbed her roughly around the waist she leant in to him, her sweet perfume ensnaring him totally.

She let him lead her up the stairs to where, presumably, he was staying. His breath stank of firewhiskey, and she almost couldn't help but roll her eyes at his inability to undo the delicate buttons of her dress.

As he fumbled around, Fleur let her mind escape. Her thoughts drifted far above her physical situation, until she could almost pretend that it wasn't happening.

She remembered the first time that she'd let someone take her like this. She had been young, drawn in by his promises of love. He had declared that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and, like a fool, she had believed him.

He was only the first in a long line of men who all claimed to be in love and who all discarded her the next morning. She had heard them try to defend their actions, complain that it wasn't their fault, that she should know better, that she wasn't even human anyway.

For years she had hated the veela blood that coursed through her veins. It meant that she could never avoid the hot glances and catcalls, never escape the wandering hands. She had been reduced to an object in their eyes, someone to satisfy their sexual demands. Eventually though, she had realised that it wasn't a curse, but a blessing.

She could use her gift to help herself. Use it to prove to all of those men that she was more than an emotionless object.

Her thoughts fell back down to earth as the man rolled off her, gasping, his chest heaving. Fleur watched in disgust as he closed his eyes and began snoring llightly. How did men have such little regard for women? It was a mystery to her.

Silently she stood up and moved towards the dresser, pulling open a couple of drawers until she found what she was looking for. A couple of moments later and she had shrunk the bags of wizarding coins and tucked them away in her bag. It was incredible how little protection magical folk seemed to put into looking after their money. Fleur shook her head and crept towards the door.

A floorboard creaked underneath her foot and she inwardly cursed. The man behind her stirred and she froze.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice slurring slightly.

"Nowhere." She called back.

He stood up and stepped towards her. "Come back to bed."

Fleur hated times like these. Why couldn't they just stay in bed? His face fell as he realised what was happening and his eyes flicked over to the drawer. She had forgotten to close it properly, and in a second he was running towards her. She sighed. The idiot had forgotten that his wand lay abandoned under a pile of clothing, and even if he'd had it to hand it was unlikely that he would manage to beat Beuxbaton's once star pupil in a duel.

She brought her wand up in a quick slash of movement and he fell back, crying out at the gash that had just opened up in his chest. The blood loss wouldn't kill him, but it would dissuade him from following her.

Fleur hurried out of the door, heading down the stairs, and didn't spare a backwards glance for the man who now lay in a fast congealing puddle of his own blood.


	20. History of Magic (5)

**Title:** Burnt  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter  
 **Warnings** **:** N/A  
 **Prompts:  
** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : History of Magic (Assignment 5) : Write a story that involves keeping magic a secret from Muggles.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) : March Event (Mother's day) : Ursula / Phineas II  
 **Word Count:** 1,293  
 **Summary:** Write a story that involves keeping magic a secret from Muggles.

* * *

Phineas sighed and crept out of the room, confident that no one would notice he was gone. He had already offered his congratulations to his newly engaged brother and his fiancee, but there was only so much 'family time' he could cope with before he went insane.

He sat down in the dining room and began to read through the paper, a glass of whiskey his only company.

When someone walked into the room he looked up, sighing slightly at the sight of his mother.

"Good evening." He said, hoping that she would be so happy at the news of Arcturus' engagement that she wouldn't have time to berate him for avoiding the celebrations.

Unfortunately his hopes were proved to be false as she jumped straight to the point. "Just one left and then I can rest easy." Ursula said looking pointedly at Phineas. "When can we expect to hear news of your engagement, son?"

Phones looked down at the floor, knowing there was no way to avoid the question. His mother had a one track mind, she was obsessed with settling her children down and making them good matches.

"Not any time soon." He said bluntly, ignoring her disappointed glance.

"If it's difficult finding someone we could host a ball, there are always hundreds of eligible young women at those sorts of things. The Carrows have a daughter, and the Avery girl's engagement fell apart-"

"Mother it's fine."

Ursula stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you dare interrupt me, Phineas."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, there must be someone? I don't care whether she looks like the back end of a hippogriff or she has the personality of a dish cloth. I just want you to be happy."

It took all of Phineas' effort to keep from rolling his eyes. "Mother believe me, I have been far too busy too participate in mindless flirting with some air headed girl."

"Busy?" she laughed. "Phineas, you don't have a job or a wife to keep you busy. You know that your father provides for you just so that you do have the time to find yourself a girl and enjoy life."

"I have been busy." He said resentfully, already regretting that he'd let the conversation get this far.

"Doing what, exactly?"

He dodged the question clumsily. "Oh, a bit of this, a bit of that… nothing particularly important."

"If it is taking up so much of your time it must be important."

"I have simply been working on drafting some legislature for the Ministry."

She sat down in a chair opposite him and he knew that he wasn't going to get out of it so easily. His mother was determined and stubborn and always wanted to know everything about everything, especially where her children were concerned.

"Tell me about it. I would so love to hear about how you spend your time."

"It's er, to do with the Statute of Secrecy. We're making some amendments here and there."

Ursula beamed at her son, finally finding something to be pleased about. "How wonderful! Your father always wanted to fix up that document and now you have that opportunity. Can we expect to finally see a decent copy of the document? I always did think that it was too protective of the muggles."

Phineas clenched his jaw as if expecting a blow after his reply. "Actually, the Ministry wants to ensure that the Statute protects relationships between muggles and wizards, whether marital or parental."

It took her a moment to work out what he was saying. "You're protecting the muggles?"

"And many wizards." He said defensively.

She waved a hand, dismissing that. "Filth who want to intermarry with mud don't deserve our protection. You don't really think that we should help keep them safe, do you?"

"The Statute is too weak. It doesn't do enough for mixed blood families, and it allows for too much interaction in other cases."

"Ha. So you do think that we should stay away from the muggles."

"Of course." Phineus nodded, glad that she seemed to understand. "At the moment there are far too many attacks against muggles. We have to discourage wizards from venturing into the muggle world."

"As if the muggles are intelligent enough to even recognise a wizard when they see them." Ursula's laugh was harsh and Phineas couldn't help but wince.

She saw his distasteful expression and stood up, turning away from her son. "You have never respected me Phineas, but must you be so determined to shame our family?"

Phineas stood up and stepped towards her. "Mother, I would never bring shame on our family. But society is changing, opinions are changing-"

"Not this much." She turned back to face him, an expressionless mask falling over her face. "People will think you have gone mad or worse, fallen in love with some pathetic filth. The world is not ready for this. Magic must be kept amongst us. It is a privilege, not something to be treated lightly."

"I do not take it lightly."

"You have always been a selfish stupid child. You never understood what a gift you have."

He bit his tongue, swearing to himself that he would not let her taunts get to him. "On the contrary, I understand exactly how important it is. And I understand that everyone deserves to benefit from it, not just those born with it."

"Full of contradictions as usual, I see. One moment you seem intent on 'protecting' the muggles, the next you want to pay them a visit?"

"I want to educate the wizarding world. If I could, I would do away with the Statute of Secrecy altogether, but for now I am constrained. I must simply do what I can."

"Foolish, fanciful words." she said. "Your plans will fail. When the muggles come to kill us and steal our magic, what will you then do?"

"With proper regulations-"

"Regulations!" The shout cut him off, and he stared as she lost her cool composure. "You fool! Why must you forever argue with me? I deserve your respect."

He kept quiet, incapable of finding words.

"The muggles do not deserve our kindness. They killed us, butchered our kind, murdered defenceless witches without abandon."

"Centuries ago." He said, foolishly, for that was all that she could take.

"Silence!"

Her voice rang out through the room and he stepped back.

"You will cease your work at the Ministry."

He shook his head. "I can't-"

"Enough. You will stop or- or you will no longer associate yourself with the noble name that is your birthright. "

Phineas turned pale. "You're casting me out?"

Ursula shook her head slowly, a faint smile on her face. "Of course not. Just say that you will stop and we can end this now."

"Someone has to do what I am doing."

"That doesn't have to be you."

"If not me, then who?"

She threw up her hands. "Anyone! Anyone who doesn't have the power to sully our good name."

He shook his head, his forehead creased. "Mother please, don't do this."

"Tell me you'll stop."

Her voice was faint, pleading, but Phineas was too stubborn too stop. He knew that what he was doing was right.

"I'm sorry."

Ursula stepped away and drew her wand from her pocket. She turned and strode toward the tapestry that hung on the wall, easily finding her son's portrait. She held her wand out, the tip shaking as it brushed the fabric.

"Phineas, give me a reason not to do this."

He shook his head in shock as his surroundings faded.

"I can't do that."


	21. History of Magic (6)

**Thematic task** : Write a story in which actions taken for the "greater good" of a person or group of people lead to negative consequences.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up at the knock on his door and frowned, glancing across at the elaborate clock that hung from the wall. He called out for his visitor to come in, eyebrows raised as Percy entered.

The other man didn't waste a moment, clearly he had already realised that Kingsley was not a man who liked to be kept waiting. "Sir, the prisoners-"

"What's happened? Do you have the information?" Kingsley interrupted the man brusquely, standing up from his desk. He grabbed his wand and cloak, moving towards the door.

Percy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Er- not exactly, sir."

Kingsley spun around to face his assistant. "Not exactly? What are you doing here then? I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want them left alone for a moment!"

"They're wandless, chained up, and at least three dementors are outside the cells."

"Are you questioning my judgement?!"

At Percy's frightened look his glare softened. "Look, I know you think I'm being overly concerned. But we can't take risks. Can't let anything slip. One chance and they'll be off, and we'll never know where the rest of them are hiding. You must see how important it is that we find every last Death Eater. Voldemort is gone, but his followers could still rally together."

"Yes sir."

Kingsley sighed. The man was spineless, but that could occasionally prove to be useful. "Right. Well, if you still don't have the information, perhaps we need to try a different approach."

"Sir?" Percy tilted his head curiously and Kingsley waved a hand dismissively. "Follow me. And leave that bloody thing behind." He muttered, gesturing at the clipboard that Weasley never seemed to let go of. He was obsessed with rules and regulations, a waste of time during a period when everything was as shaken up and as messy as it was. Kingsley rolled his eyes as he laid the thing down neatly on the desk before meekly following behind as Kingsley strode down the corridors in the direction of the holding cells.

His patrons, a silvery white lynx, prowled ahead of them, her ears held high. The dementors moved apart as they approached, and a complex wand gesture had the doors rolling open. He stepped inside quickly and Percy hurried behind him as the doors sealed behind him.

Light from his wand illuminated the dank corridor in which they found themselves and Kingsley had to blink his eyes to adjust. Barely hesitating, he turned and began marching down to the very end, stoopping at the last cell on the left. Percy frowned, about to say something, but Kingsley ignored him. Instead he waved his wand and the door shimmered before turning translucent, allowing them to look inside the cell.

The occupant of the small room spun around as Kingsley called his name and Percy shivered as he met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Minister-"

"Enough." Kingsley pointed his wand at Malfoy, a steely look in his eyes. "Are you ready to talk?"

The boy looked awful. He hadn't eaten in a week, bruises covered his shirtless torso, and a deep cut ran down his cheek. Percy winced, wondering how that had happened. He hadn't seen any of the prisoners; hadn't even known that they were keeping children down there.

Draco didn't respond and Kingsley huffed with frustration. "You have one chance."

He seemed not to hear the Minister, hunching his shoulders up higher but not breaking eye contact with Percy. Suddenly, without warning, a red light lit up the cell and Malfoy dropped to the floor. An unearthly scream echoed through the hallway and Percy stepped backwards, shocked.

"Minister!"

"Percy you must understand. This is for the greater good. This boy is scum, only alive because he is useful to us. We need him to tell us where their base is, we have to find the rest of them. It's the only way we can be safe."

"He's a child!"

Kingsley sighed in irritation. The distraction had gone on for too long. He rolled his eyes, breaking the cruciatus curse to send a gentle stupefy at the man. Nothing that would knock him out, but enough to stop him from interfering.

Percy flew backwards, shock on his face. As Kingsley turned back to face the prisoner he threw up his wand arm, aiming it at the Minister. "I thought we could trust you." he wheezed.

As he spoke the disarming spell Kingsley reacted, a burst of green hitting Percy below his ribs. Draco stared in shock as the man fell down, throwing himself against the back wall of his cell when Kingsley turned to him.

"No, please-"

"Such a mess." The Minister said smoothly, interrupting his pleas for help.

As a second flash of light bounced off the walls a small man sprinted into the dungeons, stopping in shock at the sight he saw. Kingsley recognised him as one of the newest wizards appointed to his cabinet.

"What happened?" He asked, a tremor in his voice.

Kingsley shook his head, grief evident on his face. "Such a terrible, terrible pity. I'm afraid the boy was careless, let the prisoner take his wand..." He trailed off, staring at the ground. "I had no choice but to execute the Malfoy boy."

The other man shook his head in dismay and Kingsley continued talking.

"Such a waste. He had such a promising future."


End file.
